


Panic! At The Disco

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Paranoia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Gon slowly realizes, the weirdness that is the Zoldyck family...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 15





	Panic! At The Disco

He never really did take Killua serious when he talked about his family. Yeah, he knew that they were assassins, that they killed people for money, that Killua was one too. He accepted the simple, at least for him, fact that they were dangerous. But he was never really frightened of them.

He slunk away from the crowd, a little towards the bar. He didn´t know why, but he felt for some reason a lot safer here. Maybe because in the crowd, he was just another faceless nobody, that no one would remember. Here, at the bar, at least the bartender might recognize him, if someone, for example his friends, asked for him, in the case that he went missing.

It all started a few months, he thinks, maybe longer, ago. Gon had seen one of Killua´s older brothers, from the corner of his eyes, but when he looked closer there was no one.

It happened several times after that. He was always so sure to see someone from his peripheral vision, just to turn to see that no one was there.

It was always strange when it happened, not that the people he was seeing weren´t weird to begin with.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw a, big might be an understatement, man just standing there, seemingly completely out of place. The man never looked as he belonged in the crowd, this was underlined even more so by the fact, that the other people stayed out of his way. That giant had some similarities with Killua. Gon had noticed this, from seeing him at several instances afterwards.

That women wasn´t better, Gon was sure that he remembered her though, he tended to pull up his shoulder to protect his head, she had after all shot Canary without hesitation. The visor she wore over her eyes also kinda freaked him out. If he remembered it right, was this woman Killua´s mother. She looked just as weird as the man did, when standing in a crowd. Her clothes simply not fitting in with the rest.

There was also sometimes this older man, he wore very weird things. He wasn´t really outright threatening, but still felt dangerous. Gon had sorted him as part of the Zoldyck family too, after his aura and looks. That man was easily just as old as his great-grandmother in his mind. Though he feared that his granny was a lot more benevolent, than the old man was.

There was also sometimes Illumi at the edge of his sight, and Gon always dreaded to see him. That man still kinda freaked him out, even when he tried to not show it. He really hadn´t liked him all that much to begin with. He was nightmare inducing as Gittaracktur, and stayed that way, even when he wasn´t in hiding like that. Gon just couldn´t stand these eyes of him, completely without emotion.

The worst was this feminine looking boy, whenever Gon felt him staring, he felt cold shivers running down his back. He was just as emotionless as Illumi tended to be, but somehow if felt even worse. Maybe it was because he was even younger than Gon, and still he was so cold.

Gon didn´t even think that they were stalking him on purpose, but there was still a certain fear he felt, when he saw one of them. He had stumbled over them several times now and really it was draining him. Gon was sure that he was slowly becoming more and more paranoid. He had a hard time to feel safe at this point.

He wondered even why they did it, but didn´t really come to a conclusion. Gon thought at first that it was an intention to kill him, but he was still alive, after all this time. He didn´t really think that this family of seasoned serial killers would take that much time to kill him. Another thought that crossed his mind that they just wanted to know what kind of friends Killua had made, but he never thought them as overly caring in such a regard.

When a hand landed on his shoulder, Gon nearly screamed, he flinched so hard, that he spilled his drink all over him, but when he whirled around to see who it was, he sighed in relief.

In front of him stood his favourite Zoldycks, one was his best friend, and the other had saved his life. He smiled brightly at them and immediately started a conversation. Gon ignored the questioning looks his friend was giving him, and soon the three laughed together.

Yes, Gon feared this family at this point, but it was all worth it to see his moon sometimes. He would endure the panic he felt when he saw silver or black hair and cold, so cold eyes, if it meant that he could see Killua smile and laugh. He also always enjoyed the company of Alluka. The giddy feeling that he would get from interacting with them, was more than enough to balance the paranoia of his daily life.


End file.
